CAREFREE AND ROMANTIC
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: Perry and Della are putting aside all business considerations and being carefree and romantic.
**CAREFREE AND ROMANTIC**

 **I love these characters and thanks ESG for writing the romance between these two between the lines. No one is paying me anything.**

 **I have edited and re-edited so all the mistakes are mine.**

 **In TCOT Lonely Heiress Perry's client seems quite taken with one of Paul Drake's detectives, Kenneth Barstow. At the end of the book Perry, Della, and Paul are in Mason's office. A few minutes earlier Perry has directed Della to get tickets to the Ice Follies and a reservation at their favorite nightclub for four. Della assumes Paul is going to be the client, Marilyn's, date. In this exchange you find Della quite relieved that Kenneth Barstow is the lucky man.**

 **Perry tells Paul he is not Marilyn's date.**

 _ **Paul: "Well I like that!" Drake exclaimed.**_

 _ **Della: "I really like it," Della said." I was getting somewhat concerned over the turn events were taking. You should have seen the Chief's face when Judge Osborn announced the case against Marilyn Marlowe was dismissed."**_

 _ **Paul: "What about his face? Drake asked. "An expression of relief?"**_

 _ **Della: Expression of relief, fiddlesticks! Della Street exclaimed. "An expression of lipstick. You'd have thought he was Marilyn Marlowe's prince charming.**_

 _ **Paul takes the rejection with good grace but on the last page he says to Perry:**_

" _ **You're a hell of a cupid." Drake says. "You get these two young people together and then provide them with a couple of chaperones."**_

 _ **Perry: Mason says, "That shows all you know about it Paul. Tonight Della and I are going to forget all about business and business relationships. We are going to be completely carefree and romantic."**_

 **This is what I think happened next.** __

 **CHAPER ONE**

 **Once Paul had gone back to his office and Della had made their reservations for the evening Perry told her, "I think we should close up early. We were up all hours for this case."**

" **Where will we meet Marilyn and Kenneth?" Della wanted to know.**

" **Right here at the office. We can change here. I want you to go to lunch and take Gertie and go to that spa here in the building. It's new and as a tenant you should be able to get in. Then go to that boutique you like so much and get a new dress for tonight." He explained.**

 **What are you going to be doing?" Della asked.**

" **My dear," he told her, "I am getting a shave and a haircut and a Turkish bath. I'll meet you back here about five or five thirty."**

 **Della laughed. "I hope I am not so relaxed I fall asleep tonight."**

 **He slipped his arm around her waist. "I think I can keep you stimulated."**

 **She leaned against his broad chest, closed her eyes, and murmured, "Hmmmm.**

 **He held her for a few long moments and said casually, "Oh and Della use the office credit card.**

" **Perry!" She exclaimed. "That is too much."**

" **Are you arguing with the boss?" He raised an eyebrow.**

" **Nooooooo."**

" **Then get going young lady you have some calls to make and I believe you said you had a little bookwork you wanted to clear up." Perry reiterated.**

 **She saluted. "Yes Chief." Della was laughing as she went out to the reception area to tell Gertie about the boss' treat.**

 **Pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd**

 **At five fifteen, hair perfectly coiffed, hands manicured, feet pedicured, completely relaxed from a head to toe massage, carrying a dress bag and a department store bag Della Street entered the empty office.**

 **It was too early to dress as the young couple wasn't arriving until seven. Since Perry wasn't back yet she hung up her things and decided to check with their answering service.**

 **By six she was getting concerned but as she was trying to decide if she should try and find him he breezed in the door looking relaxed and extremely handsome."**

 **He leaned over, lightly kissed her lips, and grinned as he licked his lips tasting her lipstick. "Well here I am ready to be YOUR prince charming."**

 **Taking his face between her hands she admitted, "I wasn't really worried you always are."**

" **Why Miss Street you are going to make me blush." He said.**

 **Moving away she told him. "We better start getting ready. What are you wearing?"**

" **That new suit is in the closet; the silver gray one. You also got me a new shirt and that black and silver tie,"**

' **What outfit did you get for tonight? He inquired.**

" **I am dressing in the law library so you will be surprised." She explained.**

 **He pretended to pout. "I thought I would at least get to zip you up."**

 **She said in her sultry voice. "We can discuss clothing situations later."**

" **I'll hold you to it." He said as she closed the law library door.**

 **Half an hour later Perry Mason was lounging on the corner of his desk waiting for the fashion show to start.**

 **As the law library door opened and Della stepped out he gasped. She was wearing a cocktail length sapphire colored dress of silk on the tight fitting bodice and underskirt and a chiffon overskirt in the same color but with silver swirls. Completing her outfit were three inch silver peep toe shoes, a silver clutch, and a silver pendant and earrings in a swirl shape.**

" **You take my breath away Della. You look gorgeous."**

 **Walking over to straighten his tie she said, "Thank you sir. I hope you feel you got money's worth.**

 **She could tell by the look on his face there was no need for words.**

 **He straightened up and asked, "Well do I look presentable enough to go out with you?"**

" **Definitely." She told him running her hand across his chest."**

 **Pulling her close he whispered, "You know Miss Street we could beg off this evening and leave the young people alone. I know a place…."**

 **Pushing him slightly away she told him, "Oh no you don't I am showing off this dress and you to the world tonight."**

 **Just then there was a knock on the door and Della went to answer it. Kenneth Barstow wearing a black suit with a black and red tie stood there. She invited him in as he looked her admiringly.**

 **Perry said, "Come and sit down Barstow."**

 **Barstow sat in the client's chair. "I am intrigued Mr. Mason, Paul Drake said I am on a special assignment tonight and I had to dress for a night on the town."**

 **Sitting behind his desk Perry informed him. "We are waiting for one more person and then I'll explain what you need to do."**

 **Della was at her secretarial desk admiring Barstow's slim figure, black wavy hair, and dark blue eyes."**

 **Perry was watching Della's reaction as there came another knock on the door. This time Perry went to the door and invited his former client to come in.**

 **Marilyn had her blond hair up in a twist with curls down the back. She was wearing a deep red satin sheath cut low in the front. Placing a hand on his chest she leaned into him.**

" **Oh Mr. Mason you look so handsome. Are we going out tonight?"**

" **We all are." He told her standing aside for her to see Kenneth Barstow who had jumped to his feet."**

 **Her mouth formed an "Oh" as she stood speechless. The young man rushed over to her and took hold of her hands.**

 **Perry moved over to Della who leaned over and whispered, "He is certainly good looking."**

" **He asked archly, "Do you want to trade dates?"**

 **She gave him "The Look" as she proclaimed, "Not on your life."**

" **Well you DO seem taken with him." Perry tried to sound resigned.**

" **I can still look Perry Mason, I'm not dead."**

 **He had to grin as he took her arm, "No my dear you certainly are not."**

 **Marilyn and Kenneth were still standing near the door speaking in low voices.**

" **I take it," Perry intoned, "You two would not object to going to the** _ **Ice Follies**_ **and some night clubbing** __ **with us to celebrate the end of this case."**

 **They both nodded their heads never taking their eyes off each other. Perry took Della's wrap and held the door for everyone to leave.**

 **Pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd**

 **Della had snuggled up against Perry in his big Cadillac as he drove to the event. Marilyn and Kenneth were very quiet in the back seat. No one turned around to see why.**

 **As they walked into the venue Perry was holding Della's hand. A newspaper reporter and photographer came up behind them.**

 **The reporter congratulated him on his latest courtroom victory and then asked, "Are you and Miss Street relaxing now that everything has calmed down?"**

 **Introducing his client and her escort Perry then placed his arm around Della and pulled her close. Perry explained, "Just so you get the information right Ted, we are celebrating Miss Marlowe's vindication but Della and I are here not a boss and secretary but on a romantic date."**

" **Well then let's get a picture of you two couples." Just as the bulb flashed Perry leaned down and kissed Della on the cheek.**

 **As they were escorted to their seats Della leaned against him and whispered, "Perry that will be spread all over the gossip sheets."**

" **When have I ever cared about that?" He asked**

" **Never," she admitted.**

 **Seating her he said, "Let's just enjoy the show.**

 **Much later that night after a wonderful meal and lots of dancing by both couples the young people were taken back to Kenneth's car at the Brent Building. It was very evident they were anxious to leave and be alone but were effusive in their thanks."**

 **"It was our pleasure," Perry told them.**

 **As they watched them drive away Perry leaned over and asked, "Where to now Princess your chariot will take you wherever you please."**

" **Well," Della seemed undecided. "I guess we could go back to my place for a nightcap."**

" **Yes we could." Perry admitted. "If it is what milady wants we are on our way.**

 **Della wrapped her hands around his arm. "I had a wonderful time tonight. They are a very attractive couple I hope everything turns out well for them."**

 **"Sorry you are left to go home with me?" he teased.**

" **Let me think for a moment." Della's eyes were twinkling.**

 **He was watching her from the corner of his eye as she seemed to be weighing her options.**

' **You better hurry up we are close to your apartment." He warned.**

 **As he parked next to her car in her parking lot and she started out of the car she looked at him and said. "I guess a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush."**

 **He was out of the car in a flash and grabbed her, "What did you just say young lady?"**

 **Della couldn't stop laughing as they walked through the lobby, in the elevator, and down the hallway to her apartment. Perry's expression was priceless.**

 **Once they were inside she threw herself in his arms. "You silly man I wouldn't trade you for anyone. Haven't you figured that out by now?"**

 **Perry pulled her into her living room and down onto the couch. As he was ready to take possession of her mouth he said, "This will take your mind off Mr. Barstow. He tasted her lips with his tongue before joining their lips in an intense kiss.**

 **When they finally came up for air he asked breathlessly, "Now who is on your mind."**

 **Della gasped, "I think I need more convincing.'**

 **He whispered, "Baggage," as he claimed her mouth once more this time taking his time with nibbling kisses until she pulled him close begging for more and encouraging him to mate with her tongue."**

" **I could kiss you, all over, forever Del."**

" **And I'll let you," Della sighed.**

 **Della slid her hands inside his suit coat and helped him pull it off. As she ran her fingers over his crisp white shirt she began unbuttoning it slowly and running her fingertips over his bare skin.**

 **Perry shuddered as he nibbled her earlobe and moved down her throat toward her chest and she pulled him in closer.**

" **I think there was some talk earlier of discussing your clothing situation in terms of helping you dress or undress."**

" **Are you sure you can handle that responsibility Counselor? She queried.**

" **Oh I can assure you I am quite capable and very agile when the need arises." He told seriously.**

 **Taking his hand and pulling him up Della said, "I think we need to find a more comfortable place to analyze your assertions."**

 **As he followed her into her bedroom he told her, "Your wish is my command."**

 **Throwing her arms around him she sighed, 'You know my darling Mr. Mason it is so nice to have my very own Prince Charming."**

' **One thing you can count on Sweetheart is me being here for you always and forever and we are going to have MANY more of these carefree and romantic interludes."**

" **I agree to your terms." Della encouraged him.**

 **As he pulled down the zipper of her beautiful dress inch by inch he suggested, "I would like to make a motion."**

" **Proceed," she told the lawyer.**

" **I have found that so often actions speaks louder than words."**

 **Della smiled at him and declared, "The court concurs as long as the party moves slowly and carefully."**

 **And that was exactly what he did.**

 _ **I previously wrote and posted TCOT Unique Proposal. I wrote the sequel TCOT Vengeful Vixen. I have tried to post it to this site many times unsuccessfully. If you would like an attachment you can contact me at: theawakenings .**_


End file.
